


口乾舌燥

by rain923



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain923/pseuds/rain923
Summary: 其實不確定這到底算勇維還是維勇，閱讀時請注意。
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 2





	口乾舌燥

口乾舌燥。

熱烈的想望燒著胸口，不斷湧上舌尖，維克托舔舐虎牙刺激唾液分泌，試圖藉此將喉嚨深處延燒上來的熱火嚥下去，但此舉反而讓他更加乾渴，他輕咬下唇，曲起手指改以指節摩娑唇瓣來緩解，仍然無用。

他需要解藥。

他的男孩坐在沙發另一側，正在閱讀最新一期的體育雜誌，儘管上頭爬滿難以理解的俄文，男孩仍看得目不轉睛。

「啊……其實我看不懂，但是這組照片的維克托太帥了，所以就……」勇利靦腆地笑著，不管是看著雜誌還是看著眼前的自己，眼眸都透著亮光，瞳孔裡只映照著他一人。

太可愛了，可愛到令人想放在手心裡憐愛。

「維克托？」

維克托將勇利的臉捧起，鏡片後的大眼疑惑地眨呀眨，一雙黑褐色視線直直投了進來，他沒躲，抵上男孩的額頭，就這樣定定地望回去。

他喜歡勇利呼喚他名字時的聲音，像是琴鍵敲在弦上的單音，毫無修飾而純粹。

「維克托……」勇利喃喃他的名字，然後閉上雙眼。

維克托勾起勇利的下巴，輕輕地、蜻蜓點水般地，落下沒有聲響的吻，接著就分開，維持著能感受到彼此吐息的距離，他輕描過勇利天氣寒冷而起皮的唇，乾燥的觸感搔刮他的指腹，他叮囑過勇利要把唇膏帶在身上以便隨時補擦，但勇利經常忘記。

注意到勇利輕皺起眉頭，似乎對於遲遲沒有接下來的動作感到疑惑，維克托輕按下唇，分開緊閉的嘴，在勇利睜眼的同時再度覆上，他輕輕地以舌尖試探嘴角，見沒有拒絕，便大方伸入交纏，雙手不安分地向下摸索，用戀人微熱的體溫暖和掌心，勇利也環上他的脖子，讓維克托替自己拉下拉鍊，隔著貼身衣物來回搔癢。

但當維克托低頭要湊上時，勇利卻慌張地將他一掌推開。

「不行！」

這一掌不偏不倚直接按上維克托的鼻子，差點讓他仰翻過去，正好的氣氛也隨之掀飛了，維克托摀著鼻子，突來的悶疼令他整張臉皺在一起，罪魁禍首手忙腳亂地一邊道歉一邊湊近想看看，維克托甩甩頭，順勢拉過對方，雙手撐在兩邊，把勇利困在轉身也不容許的空間裡。

「為什麼不行？」維克托皺一皺鼻子，還有點疼。

「就、就是不行。」

「勇利也親過我的了，為什麼我就不行？」眼角泛著淚光，不曉得是疼還是懊惱。

「……反、反正不行。」見四下無處可逃，勇利乾脆把臉埋進手心裡。

維克托無奈地嘆口氣，拉下勇利的手。「勇利，告訴我。」他越過下滑的鏡片，盯住飄忽想逃的黑眼珠：「你不喜歡我碰你嗎？」

「不是……」黑眼珠看回來了。

「那，是為什麼？」

「因、因為……！」

勇利的腦袋宛如一顆紅色熱氣球緊張起來，維克托不催促，耐心等這個熱氣球慢慢釋放壓力。

終於緩好呼吸，勇利支吾開口。

「接……」

「接？」

「接、接吻的時候，舌頭……很舒服……」勇利的肩膀顫了下，然後整個人越縮越小：「一想到，維克托的舌頭、要、那個，我就……」

熱氣球又燒起來了，後半段的話全嘟噥在嘴裡說不出來，但是維克托聽懂了，他盯著越垂越低的黑色腦袋，噗哧一聲笑了。

勇利只是在害羞。

維克托重新捧起紅透的臉頰，熱呼呼的就像剛出籠的溫泉饅頭，他擠一擠嬰兒肥的臉蛋，然後笑著吻住這個可愛的男孩，繼續方才中斷的難分難捨，他伸入對方口中纏繞，又將對方捲進嘴裡吸吮，男孩的嘴裡很熱，熱得連呼吸都是燙的，太熱烈的交纏讓彼此都呼吸困難，他分開，看著男孩微張著嘴喘息。

「舒服嗎？」他問。

「嗯……」

他摘掉勇利的眼鏡，放到一旁的矮桌上，讓勇利靠在自己的肩窩，然後一口咬上眼前發紅的耳根，懷裡的人發出驚呼縮了一圈，接著小心翼翼地忍著聲音呼吸，任由唇齒舔舐、啃咬，像隻被逗弄的小動物不敢亂動，深怕惹自己不高興耳朵就會被狠心咬掉似的。

「舒服嗎？」才不會真的吃掉你呢。維克托心想。

而應該做出回答的人已經病得像發燒。

維克托拾起剛才熱吻時被塞到沙發邊緣的雜誌，不太溫柔地甩到矮桌上，看見封面上的偶像被粗暴對待，勇利伸手想撿回，卻被維克托放倒在沙發上。

本人就在面前了，怎麼還能分心呢。

維克托俯下身，揉一揉另一邊同樣發熱的耳垂，眼神好似盯上獵物的獵食者，勇利抿著嘴，認份地自己偏過腦袋，讓維克托把頭髮順到耳後。

乖小豬。維克托在耳邊悄聲。

他輕咬柔軟的耳垂，將整片耳朵含進嘴裡再吐出來，在勇利耳邊輕嘆，又濕又熱的氣息和聲音令勇利渾身緊繃，手指扳在椅墊邊緣掐出了爪痕，維克托順著手臂拉住勇利的手，領著他抱住自己，勇利還是緊張地抓著他的衣角，維克托撥開勇利的瀏海，沿著額頭、眉骨、眼皮、鼻樑、嘴唇，吻去他的不安，然後趁著勇利放鬆下來時悄悄摸進他的衣物裡。

「唔……」勇利扭了一下，被撫摸的腰側會癢，這個動作讓他下滑了些，也讓他的上衣更快被掀到胸口。

維克托讓勇利自己提著上衣，低頭去親吻已經挺立起來的乳頭，另一邊無法同時親吻的就用指腹輕輕搓揉，又癢又羞恥的電流竄上腦門讓勇利發出嗚咽，身體不安分地扭動，但他還是聽話地提著衣服，維克托抬頭瞧了一眼，發現勇利咬得下唇泛白，又湊上去用舌頭分開緊咬的唇齒。

「不要咬。」他舔舔對方的嘴角，輕聲哄著：「叫出來，只有我會聽到。」身下的人像喝醉了酒，靠在他的頸窩撒嬌，發出無意義的細碎音節，半瞇起來的眼還有點意亂情迷，維克托在臉頰上捨不得地親了親，雙手扶住起伏的胸，拇指輕輕繞著乳尖按揉，聽著勇利發出舒服的輕吟，維克托一邊替他按摩一邊往下，最後向緊繃著的下身探去。

「可以嗎？」他問，而被詢問者點點頭表示同意。

維克托解開勇利的下身衣物，挑逗已久的慾望早已勃起，他握住那東西，試探性地往頂端輕舔一口，東西的主人便顫抖了下，見著對方的反應，維克托像是被挑起實驗精神的小孩，握著手中的硬挺上下愛撫，直到蛋清般的體液緩緩溢出，他伸出舌頭，淺嘗一口，開始從根部往上來回舔舐。

「唔……！」

被抓住把柄的人雙腿一顫，下身開始發軟，勇利一手反手抓住靠枕，另一手也想找個支撐物卻抓了個空，維克托拉過空著的那隻手，托在自己頰邊，用藍眼睛勾住對方的視線，當著注視下把頂端含入口中，讓舌頭繞個圈，吐出來時故意濕黏地親一口，似乎是視覺太過衝擊，勇利直接側過頭把臉埋進靠枕裡，但維克托知道他還在用眼角餘光偷看。

故作矜持的小豬。他笑一笑，一口氣把小豬的牛仔褲連著貼身衣物一起曳下來，托起無力的大腿，用舌頭濡濕發汗的內側，然後沿著浮出的筋向上舔舐，來到腿根與下體的交接處，勇利炙熱的分身就貼在臉邊，體液不斷流出，不過維克托並不介意透明的黏膩會沾到臉上，他聽見勇利的喘息變得粗重，雙腿因為他的每次挑逗而發顫，他扶起貼在頰邊的硬挺，輕舔柔軟的陰囊，勇利發出輕輕的長嘆。

「哈……」

勇利放開靠枕，全身癱軟進沙發裡，任由維克托分開他的雙腿，手口並用服侍他的下身，維克托手裡全是勇利流出來的興奮，淫糜的味道充斥在鼻腔和嘴裡，他在指尖抹開透明的體液，當作潤滑握著勇利的分身套弄，讓體液塗滿整個柱身，然後，他張開嘴，慢慢地將分身含入嘴裡，直到他能吞入的極限，他扶好嘴裡蓬勃的慾望，開始上下吞吐。

「哈啊……啊……」

粗喘逐漸變成了呻吟，勇利頂了頂下身，撒嬌著還想要更多，隨即卻又軟了身子，慾火被濕熱和柔軟緊緊包覆、吸吮、舔舐，隨著吞入和吐出變得更加高漲，全身止不住地興奮顫抖。

「維克、維克托……」

勇利喃喃他的名字，吐出來的音節近乎啜泣，他伸出手來想碰碰維克托，但維克托沒有因此停下嘴上的動作，他握住勇利撫摸他的那隻手，輕輕捏了捏，然後看著他的戀人在欣快感下漸漸失神。

「嗯、嗯啊……」

勇利的眼睛泛著淚光，拉著維克托十指交扣，用力扣緊了指節想要傳達他是多麼沉浸在維克托帶給他的快感中，他撐起身體，還想再靠近一點，維克托扶著他坐起來，挪了顆抱枕墊在勇利腰後，另一手仍繼續愛撫。維克托被勇利攬入懷中，鼻子埋在他的頭髮裡細碎呻吟，他貼著戀人的胸口起伏，耳邊傳來戀人熱烈的脈動，他在頸窩蹭了蹭，輕推勇利躺回沙發上，沿著頸側和鎖骨親吻，來到胸膛輕咬乳尖，舌尖滑過腹部，最後回到仍舊慾火難耐的下身，勇利正盯著他即將要做的動作，維克托伸出舌頭，從陰囊舔回頂端，從前端的出孔掠過時，他感覺到扣在他後腦勺的手指收緊了，然後，他重新吞入戀人的分身，他聽見勇利抽了口氣，隨著他的吸吮抽泣似地小叫出聲，最後啞著聲音、不再顧忌地叫出他所有的歡愉。

突然，勇利渾身一顫，繃起身體即將迎來高潮。

「我、我快、哈……」

勇利把持最後一點意識，輕推維克托示意他起來，手指卻使不出力，他現在連喘氣都要用上所有力氣。維克托沒有理會，吐出即將高潮的分身，由下而上舔過後又含進前端，一邊愛撫一邊舔拭唯一的出口，終於，滿足的歡快全部宣洩了出來。

「嗯、嗯……！」

勇利身子一弓，所有的愛慾全部發洩在維克托嘴裡，他倒回沙發上，呼吸慢慢平復，但還不等氣息緩好，勇利又慌忙起身，抽了幾張衛生紙要替維克托擦去溢出嘴角的白濁，維克托卻已將嘴裡的嚥了下去。

「維克托！」

維克托笑笑，接過衛生紙，擦去嘴邊的，還有滴在勇利下腹的，然後爬回沙發上和對方一起倒下去，勇利不曉得是覺得害羞還是抱歉，圍在他腰間的手抱得死緊。

「……以後不要亂丟雜誌。」窩在自己頸窩的人還帶著鼻音。

「勇利還在想這個啊。」

「因為封面上的那個人是我的偶像啊！」

聞言，維克托又好氣又好笑，都想吃自己的醋了，勇利捧起他的臉，將彼此拉得更近一些。

「還沒漱口。」

「無所謂。」

他們再度唇齒交纏，不如方才火熱，而是互相傾訴愛意。

維克托起身，調整一下姿勢，他跨坐到勇利身上，脫去衣服，扶起勇利剛發洩過的分身頂在股間磨蹭，絲毫不在意棉褲會被濡濕，維克托拉起勇利的手，引著戀人愛撫自己早已脹得發疼的下身。

「再來一次？」

END

\---------

-198964


End file.
